


We All Have Needs

by TheFacelessEvil



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 17:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFacelessEvil/pseuds/TheFacelessEvil
Summary: James sucks Giovanni off for a raise.





	We All Have Needs

**Author's Note:**

> Really bad fanfic I wrote about 20 years ago. Uploaded her for posterity purpose without any editing. Uh, enjoy.

James paced outside of the office, his thoughts  
were a jumble. He was broke again, and he desperatly  
needed a raise in order to pay for his food and rent bills.  
The money shortage was so terrible that he had to set up  
a tent in the wildnerness in order to sleep, but that  
was becoming more dangerous as the days wore on, especially  
for a member of Team Rocket.

He was surprised when Giovanni said he would see him,  
normally the Boss wouldn't even take his request into  
consideration. He had been told to arrive at his office  
at Noon, so he showed up at eleven-thirty just in case.

The secretary told him to take a seat, but he was so  
nervous he coun't sit still, so he resorted to pacing.  
He practically jumped out of his skin when the clock on  
the wall struck twelve. The Secretary nodded in his  
direction and told him that Giovanni would see him now.  
He took in a nervous breath, checked himself in the wall  
mirror, and opened the door to enter the office.

The office was dimly lit, there seemed to be no windows,  
and the only furniture that was apparent was the desk  
that Giovanni himself sat behind. His figure was  
shadowed and sitting in an intimidating manner.  
When James made his cautious entrance, the Persian  
sitting on Giovanni's lap hopped up to slink around the  
chair with a dark snicker. This didn't help James' nerves,  
he didn't like that Persian, and seeing it acting so sneaky  
jarred his senses. He wiped the sweat off his brow with his  
sleeve, walked up to the front of the desk, and stood at  
attention.

Giovanni looked him over carefully, and spoke in that deep  
evil sounding voice.

"What do you want?"

James gulped, and stuttered a bit as he replied.

"W-well S-sir.. under the c-current s-situation I feel  
that i-it is nessary for me to have a r-raise on my  
s-salary, if you p-please."  
"Why do you need this raise?"  
"W-well S-sir, I need it for my food, and l-living  
arrangement."  
"We all have needs, James."

Giovanni turned his chair a bit to the side as James  
blinked blankly at him.

"W-what do you mean, S-sir?"

The Persian smirked evily as James was motioned  
to come closer. He hauched over a bit with fear,  
slowly stepping around the desk to face the Boss.  
Giovanni glanced up once at him with another motion, this  
time directed at his own slacks, speaking simple words.

"Unfasten those, then you will understand."

James took a step back in shock, his eyes as wide as  
saucers.

"W-WHAT?!"  
"Didn't you understand what I just said, James?"  
"B-but.."  
"You need a raise, and I need relife, we can help each  
other."

James could barely speak, numb with shock he just stared  
at the pants. He was desperate for the money,  
what else could he do? If he accepted he would get  
what he wanted, if he refused not only would he not get paid  
he would probably loose his job. He collected his thoughts  
and spoke quietly.

"If I did this for you,what would happened the next  
time I needed money?"  
"If you do a good job, I'll make sure your taken care of."  
"This will be secret?"  
"Strictly off the record."

James sighed, perhaps if he was a stronger individual he  
would refuse, but it seemed like he had no choice. He  
stepped closer, then lowered himself to his knees in  
front of the chair. His shakey hands reached out, carefully  
unbuttoning the waistband, and lowering the zipper.  
Reaching inside he felt the erect organ, no undergarments,  
did the Boss know that he was going to do this? His  
cheeks turned slightly red with embarrassment, he pulled it  
out of the confined area and examined it. It was thick, long,  
and shuddering with need. James decided to take it slow, no  
hurry, no reason to risk choking. He gripped the base tightly,  
lowering his head to engulf the tip with his lips, brushing his  
tongue across the surface. It had a tart flavor from the slight  
wetness leaking out from the tip, undoubtly caused by arousal.

Giovanni seemed to make barely a noise during this, his  
breathing became a bit slower as he layed his hand on  
his employee's hair, stroking it lightly. Moaning  
softly at the feeling of power and sweet pleasure.  
The Persian seemed to be enjoying himself immensely just  
watching from behind the chair.

"Yes that's it James, put that obnoxious mouth of yours  
to good use."

James squinted his eyes and resisted the urge to use  
those teeth of his to destructive work. He pushed down his  
pride, squeezing the shaft tighter as he gingerly licked down  
it. Soon moving his hand away to incase the entire length in  
his throat,choking back the gag reflex. He wasn't about to make  
a mistake now.

Giovanni leaned back in his chair, his fingers gripping  
the lavender-blue hair tighter as the boy sucked on his  
sensitive member rougher. Taking in a strained breath  
he murmered down at James.

"I'm almost there, I expect you to swallow."

James blushed furiously, feeling ultimately degraded. He bobbed  
his mouth on the throbbing penis once, grazing his teeth  
against the delicate skin. It didn't take long after that to  
feel the shot of bitter liquid flood his mouth. He grimaced  
and swallowed it down reluctantly. Pale and shakey he pulled  
away from the satisfied Boss.

Giovanni shivered faintly with the feeling of his climax,  
snickering softly as he gazed down at James.

"Fasten me up like a good little boy."

James fought back tears as he did just that. Rising to  
his feet, he refused to even look at his Employer, but  
he couldn't ignore the words that continued to come  
from his mouth.

"Very good, you will be well paid for this. Are you  
sure you haven't done this before?"

James reeled back with disgust, the mocking tone of  
those words sent his face flushing with anger. He muttered  
in return.

"Can I go now?"  
"Yes yes, go now, and be grateful for my generousity."

The poor boy fled the scene with the haunting laughter  
of Giovanni ringing in his ears. His arm pressed on his  
eyes to cover the hot tears of humiliation stinging his eyes.

A few hours later, Giovanni pushed the button to speak  
to his secretary.

"Send the next one in."

He petted his Persian as a new figure entered his office,  
he spoke in greeting.

"What do you want?"  
"Well Boss, I was hoping to get an advance on my pay.  
Besides the fact that I consider myself well worthy of  
such a raise, I'm in need of it right now."  
"We all have needs, Jessie."

~ The End.


End file.
